Busted
by PLLaddict
Summary: Aria had it all. Until one fateful night. T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A./N.- OK. So. I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of it's characters.**

**Aria P.O.V.**

I ran. Ran like I never had before. I could hear the police sirens blaring. My dress was making it near impossible to run. I sprinted onto Spencer's street. Toby's car was parked outside of her driveway. I knew she would be home.

"Spence? Spencer? Are you home? Spencer? Please open the door!" I screamed, banging on the door. I heard the police sirens rolling down the street. _Please, _I thought, _please open up. _

The police car rolled up into Spencer's driveway. "Don't run! Stay right there! If you move we will have no choice but to arrest you!" Police were coming at me with their guns pointed. "What's your name?" one demanded. I was sobbing. "Doesn't matter. Throw her in the car." another one demanded.

Just then, Spencer opened the door. Toby was behind her. She gave me a quizzical look then mouthed _Ezra? _I nodded slowly. She put her hand over her mouth and Toby was soothing her. Had she told him?

I was loaded into the backseat of a cop car. Two police were sitting in front. "Dating a student? How much will he get?" The chinese-looking one said. "Depends on how far it went." The moustached one answered. Moustache turned around and looked at me. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Tell me your name so we can call your parents." I started crying again. "What's your name?" he demanded. "Aria Montgomery." I whispered. He noddded and punched a number into his phone. "Hello, Ms. Montgomery?" he said when my mom answered. "Yes? Is there something wrong?" my mom answered. This only made me start crying harder, as he had put it on speaker phone. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Your daughter, Aria, is being taking down to the station at this moment." My mom gasped, and I could hear my dad saying "What?" in the background. "Wh- why?" I heard her say. I sobbed perhaps the hardest I ever had. "For being in a relationship with a teacher, named Ezra Fitz, I beleive. We ask that you and your husband come down to the station at once." "Of course." she said, hanging up promptly. Chinese dude turned around and said, "You're really in for it."


	2. Chapter 2

My mom and dad showed up not long after the cops pulled me into the station. I was crying when they walked in. Yeah, I cry a lot.

My dad looked the most mad, out of everyone I'd seen so far. And of course, who was handling my case? Garrett. GARRETT.

My mind did one of those strange flash-back things, to earlier in the evening. I knew it was to risky. I told Ezra someone would notice. And someone did. Was it A? Or someone else entirely? As my mom, dad, and Garrett (yuck) talked about what would happen, my phone buzzed.

**Hanna Marin: Spencer texted me. Are you ok?**

I typed in my response slowly.

**Me: No.**

**Hanna Marin: Who told?**

**Me: I don't know.**

"Aria, we're leaving now." my mom said. She sounded like she'd gotten bucked off a horse, stepped on, then thrown into the manure pile. It took everyone about two seconds to speak. "I heard rumors." my mom sighed. "I told myself that they weren't true. I thought 'She would never date him.' But I guess I was wrong." "Mom. I'm sorry." "How long?" my dad asked. "How long was it going on?" I don't know why, but I didn't respond. I couldn't. "Aria." my father boomed. "Since before labor day." I cried. My mom sighed. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I got something I excpected. And it didn't say what I expected.

**Blocked ID: What may seem true, is often a lie. The real**

**match-breaker is right under your nose. -A**

I sighed. A really could'nt take a break. I opened the door, and Mike was standing there.

"I was wondering why you got such good grades last term!" He yelled.

"Mike." my dad said, "Go upstairs. We need to talk with your sister." I gulped. I sat down at the kitchen table, and my mom was the first to speak. "Why?" she said.

"I don't know. I mean, I met him. The first day we got back from Iceland." I didn't know why I was pouring all this out. "You guys dropped me off at that bar and we just started talking, and one thing led to another, and, we kissed. And, when he realized I was his student, he wanted to break it off. But, I guess we couldn't." My dad tsked. "Aria. You out of all people to be in a realationship with a teacher." my mom said. "Guys, but I love him. And he loves me." I said. "It doesn't matter, you're grounded. 5 months. No outings without your brother. 1 hour of TV each day. No computer or phones for 3 months." They said. "Can I see him?" I asked. They just sighed.

**A./N.-Yay, I'm done! I'm hoping this will be like 10 chapters, or something like that. Thanks to everyone who read or alerted. Tomorrow I will probably get the next chapter up, along with a Spoby one shot. And, get this. My dream last night= Pretty Little Liars meets Phineas and Ferb. Possible Xover? See ya'll later :)**


End file.
